


every time i speak i feel myself fall (more in love with you)

by dear_chaton



Series: ML Fluff Month [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 27, F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladybug/Chat Noir - Freeform, Miraculous Fluff Month, a touch of angst, akuma fights, based off of a comic on tumblr, but a happy ending, chat admits something we all know, focusing on, post akuma comfort, that he fears abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: or the one where Chat voices out loud some fears and Ladybug comforts him





	every time i speak i feel myself fall (more in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buggachat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggachat/gifts).



> [based off of this comic](https://buggachat.tumblr.com/post/174189300235/i-couldnt-get-this-out-of-my-head-so-i-had-to)
> 
> ive had the idea to write this for a while and finally just sat down and did it
> 
> title comes from sunflower feelings by kuzu mellow

❝I am Miss Phobia! I sense your greatest fears and make them come true!❞

 

Just another typical Akuma, the Akuma of the week. Just another run of the mill person who Hawkmoth had preyed on to do his bidding. And their names were sometimes the ridiculous Chat had ever heard. Miss Phobia? Really? Try again, Sweetie.

 

❝Now, give me your miraculous!❞ The woman smiled a little too wide at them, and Ladybug chuckled.

 

❝Good luck, I’m not scared of anything.❞ Chat Noir leaned on his baton, smiling at the villain of the week.

 

❝Don’t be so sure Chat Noir, I sense,❞ Miss Phobia took a moment to laugh evilly and stumble closer to them. ❝A great fear of abandonment!❞

 

That made him laugh, which shocked her and Ladybug.

 

❝Pardon me, while I laugh...❞ He laughed indeed, which seemed to unnerve the Akuma if only a little bit. ❝Ha, jokes on you! Everyone I’ve ever loved has already abandoned me.❞

 

The Akuma paused, and it was like Chat was injected with a truth serum because he never would’ve admitted that to even Ladybug. Speaking of which, his partner turned to him slowly, opening and closing her mouth as if she wanted to say something.

 

Miss Phobia beat her to it though they both rang in with the same question,

 

❝Are you okay?❞

 

❝Not in the slightest.❞ 

* * *

When the fight was over, and the city of Paris was once again saved, Chat was about to vault away when Ladybug stopped him. She gave him questioning looks the entire fight, especially since he rushed in after his statement to subdue Miss Phobia.

 

❝We need to have a chat, don't you think?❞ Chat's mouth felt dry as he tried to answer.

 

❝If this is about earlier please, it was in the moment, not everyone has abandoned me, M’lady.❞ Ladybug looked surprised but encouraged him to go on.

 

❝I’ve got you, and my friends at school. My best friend and his girlfriend are so supportive of me. Even that Marinette girl, she’s still very skittish around me, but I love being her friend. Her parents are super sweet too, despite breaking her heart the other week, they make me feel like I belong somewhere. Like I’m worth something.❞

 

❝Oh, Chat, of course, you belong somewhere, you belong here with me, and I’m glad we’re friends.❞ Ladybug threw her arms around his shoulders, and the touch felt familiar like Marinette’s hugs.

 

Chat brought his arms around her too, holding tightly onto her as if he was starved of touch. Which he probably was, and Ladybug indulged him. Even though both of their miraculous were beeping, they stayed there.

 

At Ladybug’s last beep, she drew away but kept him at arm's length.

 

❝Don’t be a stranger, if you need anything I’m always here for you Adrien.❞ And in a second she was gone.

 

And it took him until he got home to freeze, look back out into the city, and smile.


End file.
